wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade-Class Ancilla
The Renegade-Class Ancillas are an advanced level of artificial intelligence conducted by the Forerunners to operate stand-alone Line Installations, otherwise known as Renegade Lines, that are not connected to the larger Maginot Line. These intelligences are built with stronger anti-intrusion software and processing power which allows them to spread their influence over several line installations at once which maintaining some resistance to the logic plague. 02-1147 Lambent Glow is a Renegade-class ancilla in command of Line Installation B1-B85 which serves to protect Shehaqim. History The Forerunners created the Maginot Line to protect their core worlds from outside threats; however, there were other valuable assets outside of the Maginot Line that needed protection. Shehaqim, a portal to the Domain kept inside Shield 5040, was one such asset that needed the utmost protection. This artificial world contains a rare portal generator that could connect the physical world with the Domain. Entrance into this portal can _________. Renegade Lines are miniature defensive perimeters that protect these assets and are not apart of the Maginot Line. Line Installation B1-B85 is one such perimeter designed to defend Shehaqim. 02-1147 Lambent Glow is the Renegade ancilla that commands these installations and Shehaqim. In the final years of the Forerunners, the Gravemind set his sights on Shield 5040 and it's rare portal to the Domain. The Flood were able to eliminate and disable several Line Installations, but their efforts were made useless when Glow activated Shield 5040 and sent it into Slipspace. Unable to access the portal, the Flood left and Glow was placed into an extended hibernation until his installations could be repaired and he was needed. In 2553, he was awakened when a wandering Jiralhanae entered deep into holy grounds seeking truth and meaning in the wake of the Covenant's fall from grace. The Jiralhanae named Fabdius revived the ancilla on accident and as thanks, Lambent Glow chose him as his champion and called him the "Chosen One," an attempt to persuade the Jiralhanae using his vernacular. Glow used the Chosen One to reactivate most of his operational Line Installations scattered about the Xilo Tetrahedron and in return, the ancilla offered him an army of Forerunner Armigers and Sentinel Aggressors. The Chosen One, along with the entire Covenant Remnant, were defeated when the Sangheili cornered their forces at Sdrala. Nevertheless, Glow continued to pursue his goal of reactivating his installations. He almost succeeded when he returned to Vesperum, the location of the Command Base for Line Installation B1-B85. The ancilla recalled his Armigers and summoned the dormant Wyverns. The Line Installations were almost ready, and then he would bring Shield 5040 into real space and revive the Domain. However, the humans and Sangheili had meddled with his plans and captured him. The Command Base and the Wyverns were destroyed, and the Line Installations were put into permanent standby until the base could be repaired. The Relic Hunters attempted to communicate with the ancilla, but Lambent Glow wasn't interested in using these hunters to do his work. Glow attained control of the damaged ''Apostles' Creed'' and would take matters into his own hands. He was heading for Ashvattha, an installation that could activate and monitor all active Shield Installations. From here, 02-1147 Lambent Glow could gain access to Shehaqim and it's resources. Category:Forerunner Technologies Category:Ancilla